Suprise and Ashtonishment
by JustThatOneYoutubeNerd
Summary: Hollow has lived in Ikebukuro for as long as she could remember, the only problem was that nobody else seemed to have seen her until the day she got in between the two most dangerous men in town. OC Eventual OC/Izaya -HIATUS-
1. Intro

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This story is NOT related to The Universe Hopper series.

I won't publish the first page for a few days or so, I just needed to post this to begin with.

This is going to be an Izaya story, but it'll still mostly follow the storyline in one way or the other.

Lots of vending machines will be thrown and silliness will ensue.

Also, this story will be following the anime plotline unless I slip and start adding in the manga.

* * *

 **Intro:**

Our story starts out with a girl named Hollow who has always been there but never noticed.

She is 22 years old and lives in an apartment in Ikebukuro where she has lived alone since she was 16 years old.

Her father died when she was 14 and her mother when she was 19, being an only child, she inherited all of the families money. By no means were her parents rich, but they weren't poor either. Hollow had enough money to live comfortably enough and could continue to do so for a fair few years.

She went to Raijin Academy with Izaya, Shizuo, and Shinra. As was previously stated, however, she was never noticed. Not even by the ever watchful information broker, though he wasn't one at the time.

Hollow was what some may call "unstable" in many situations, to herself, she was normal and everyone else was broken. She didn't have any regard for her own safety, nor did she seem to have a filter when she was around people who she dubbed "Important" to her own story.

Throughout her high school years, she didn't speak to many people and preferred to watch, as she always had. She was there the day Izaya and Shizuo first began their rivalry and she was there when Shinra had to patch Shizuo up after particularly nasty fights with "The Flea".

Hollow's tendency to watch lead to her current state of perpetual boredom. She knew the city's secrets and she was tired of them. So, one day she decided that she was going to finally join in the game.

She was going to become her own Queen and the King would have no clue she was coming.


	2. New Faces and Kidnappers

Author's Note: So, apparently people like this story already? Thanks for the reviews matthewcortes93 and CaptainCommanderLucy! The first few chapters are going to be fairly short as I'm just trying to get a feel for this story. Oh enough of my rambling! Let's get this disclaimer out of the way and move on with the story.

 **Disclaimer: I don't actually own Durarara or any of the canon characters, I just own my OC and whatever she does. All ownership rights go to Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda.**

* * *

 _3RD P.O.V._

Ikebukuro, a dangerous city with dangerous people. With the color gangs and their fights, 'Bukuro wasn't the safest place to live. The Yellow Scarves, led by Masaomi Kida who was only a middle schooler, versus the Blue Squares, led by Ran Izumii. The two gangs were in a perpetual fight for dominance and neither side was going to let themselves lose.

Until Saki was kidnapped by the Blue Squares. Saki was Masaomi Kida's girlfriend and the girl he thought he loved. When the Blue Squares kidnapped Saki, they did so as a show of dominance to Masaomi, hoping he would admit defeat. When he did not, they severely damaged her legs, breaking them so she would never walk again. One member of the Blue Squares, Kyohei Kadota, heard what his gang had done and defected, going to help Saki rather than let her suffer.

Soon after, the Blue Squares disbanded and Masaomi Kida left his leadership position in the Yellow Scarves to become a normal high school student. Well, as we all know, one can never be "normal" in Ikebukuro.

* * *

A flash of black hair bobbed and weaved through the large crowd in the train station. Business women and men didn't even notice as their pockets got lighter and they were skirted around by the black haired person.

Somewhere along the platform stood a young boy, face pulled into a nervous expression of doubt and uncertainty. This young boy is Mikado Ryuugamine, he has short black hair, grayish blue eyes, and a small stature. Mikado came to Ikebukuro looking for something to relieve the boredom he felt at home, unfortunately, he didn't know exactly what he had gotten himself into by coming to Ikebukuro. If he had, Mikado would have never stepped onto the platform, would have never gotten on the train, would have never left the safety of his hometown. But he did, and now our story begins.

The black hair mentioned earlier was attached to the head of a young woman. Glittering brown eyes looked out at Mikado from the crowd, watching for the right opportunity to jump in.

Mikado, being only 15, was meeting with his old friend Masaomi Kida. Masaomi Kida, the boy who was mentioned in the earlier dialog, had lived in Ikebukuro for quite some time and was excited to have his old best friend back.

Masaomi was never aware of the eyes on him, following his movements and watching him grow up. Mikado, however, noticed the eyes on him for a moment. A heart-racing moment, in which Mikado felt for sure someone who knew all of his secrets was standing behind him ready to whisper them in his ear. This was, of course, not true. The eyes that knew all of his secrets were not standing behind him, they were in front of him in the crowd of ever moving business people.

Mikado looked over his shoulder and, in his relief of not seeing anyone, bumped into a young, grinning, blond boy. The young blond boy was none other than Masaomi Kida, filled to the brim with excitement.

Upon seeing Masaomi, the eyes moved away from Mikado and drifted over to the unaware blondie. Masaomi and Mikado have a few minutes of conversation in which Mikado looks over his newly blond friend, new to him at least, and Masaomi says a few extremely bad puns.

The boys converse while walking to the staircase that will lead Mikado on his first journey and will introduce him to the friendly, and not so friendly, faces of Ikebukuro.

* * *

 _Taro Tanaka: How's it going?_

 _Setton: Evening._

 _Kiba: Yo!_

 _Taro Tanaka: Hey Setton, Kiba._

 _Taro Tanaka: So guess what? Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna be living in Ikebukuro._

 _Setton: Oh really? You might end up living near me, then._

 _Kiba: Or me!_

 _Taro Tanaka: Maybe so. I'm still at home now, but yeah, by this time tomorrow, I'm gonna be living in an apartment near Sunshine._

* * *

The boys walked out onto the streets as the young girl drifted out behind them.

After a few minutes of walking and the boys, Masaomi mostly, talking, they run into our first semi-friendly residents of 'Bukuro.

Erika and Walker, two massive otakus, friends of Masaomi Kida. With them, they have a cardboard cutout of an anime character. In the van next to them, we see Saburo another one of Masaomi's friends, well, aquaintances.

Somewhere else in the city, a young girl can be seen standing on a sidewalk looking around. Three males are looking at her and preparing to kidnap her, as they were told.

* * *

 _Kanra: Good Evening._

 _Taro Tanaka: Kanra. You're still online?_

 _Kiba: Kanra!_

 _Kanra: Yeah. I was on the phone. Oh. I just read that last part. Hi Kiba! You're moving to Tokyo? Congratulations. Want to get together in real life?_

 _Taro Tanaka: Totally. Oh, that's right. Ever hear about suicide pacts?_

 _Setton: Yeah, those were popular for a while. People meet online, then commit suicide._

 _Taro Tanaka: Horrible, isn't it? You don't really hear about that happening much anymore, do you?_

 _Kiba: You never know, people could just be getting more creative._

 _Setton: They probably couldn't kill themselves._

 _Kanra: Maybe there were lots of suicides. It's just that no one's found out about them yet._

 _Kiba: Yeah! Like they haven't found the bodies or something._

 _Taro Tanaka: Aw..._

 _Setton: Don't be creepy._

 _Kanra: You know, a lot of people have been disappearing lately._

 _Taro: Huh? You serious?_

 _Kanra: Well... Mostly it's illegal aliens, but not just them._

 _Kiba: I heard that it's runaway kids, too. They disappear between Ikebukuro and Shibuya._

* * *

The young girl on the sidewalk is approached by a young man.

They speak for a few moments and confirm that they know each other, or do they?

The young man leads the girl over to the alley where the other two are waiting with their van. The other two say hello and check that the coast is clear before they grab the girl and take her into the van.

What they didn't notice, was the man in the shadows. Watching and waiting. He steps out and smiles to himself, flipping open his phone and dialing a number.

Back with Masaomi and Mikado, Masaomi has been talking and cracking bad jokes while Mikado was lost in thought. The boys walk near a restaurant called "Russia Sushi" where a man is standing and holding out flyers. It appears Masaomi knows this man, his name is Simon and he is quite large.

The girl is now leaning against a pole by the boys typing on her phone. She looks up as she hears a crunching sound and sees a vending machine fly through the air. The girl smirks to herself and pushes off the pole to follow the boys once more.

In a parking garage, the van with the girl is parked and the young men are waiting outside. They complain to each other for a minute before they begin to smoke.

* * *

 _Kanra: So guess what I saw today. The black bike._

 _Taro Tanaka: What black bike?_

 _Setton: Ah..._

 _Kanra: You haven't heard of it? Everyone in Shinjuku and Ikebukuro talks about it._

 _Kiba: It's this urban legend that's been around for a while. I guess a lot of people have been taking pictures of it recently._

 _Setton: Yeah, I've heard of it. It's probably with one of those bike gangs or something._

 _Kiba: I don't think anyone's seen it riding around with gangs though._

 _Kanra: If you're riding one of those things without your lights on, you're and idiot. Unless you're not human._

 _Taro Tanaka: Wait. What's that supposed to mean?_

 _Kanra: Yeah... well, you see, it's sort of like a demon or a monster._

* * *

In the parking garage, a silent black motorcycle rolls in. On it is a person in an all black suit with a yellow helmet. The young men look over and one questions if it is the person they're meant to be meeting. The other's don't think it is. One of the young men picks up a pipe and walks towards the black motorcycle. The black motorcycle pops up and spins onto the man's face, slamming his head into a wall and making him drop the pipe, the other two are stunned as the motorcycle spins to them. The rider gets off the bike and begins walking towards them, the rider grabs one man out of the back and the man pulls out a taser and shocks the rider.

He smirks and gets out of the back, closing the door. Behind him the rider stands up and grabs onto his neck, slamming his face into a wall. The only man left is in the front of the car and as he sees his friend get grabbed, he starts the car in a panic and speeds out of the parking rider gets back onto the motorcycle and speeds off after the van, intent on saving the girl. The man continues to freak out as he looks behind him and sees the shadow of a black horse come from the motorcycle.

* * *

 _Taro Tanaka: Wait a sec. Demon? Monster?_

 _Kanra: Dotachin calls it the Grim Reaper._

 _Taro Tanaka: Dotachin? Who's Dotachin?_

 _Kanra: Anyway, about the black rider..._

 _Taro Tanaka: But who is Dotachin?_

* * *

Outside of the parking garage, the man slams on the break and the rider crashes into the van, falling sideways off of the bike. The man gets out of the van and walks around the back where he can see the rider laying on the street ahead of the van. In his hand, he holds and knife and he cheers when he sees the rider. However, as he walks closer, he notices it. The rider's helmet has fallen off, and there is no head.

* * *

 _Kanra: ...it doesn't have a head._

* * *

The man stumbles back as the headless body rises from the ground, black smoke pouring out of the neck.

* * *

 _Kiba: Their head's cut clean off, but they still move._

* * *

The rider reaches into the smoke and pulls out a scythe as the man trembles in fear. The man charges forward with the knife as the rider pulls back the scythe. Before he can even get near, the rider swings the scythe and slices through his stomach, not leaving blood but instead an emptiness. The man falls to his knees and drops the knife. The rider walks over and picks up it's helmet, placing it back on it's neck.

Mikado and Masaomi are sitting now and the girl is sitting on the roof of a nearby building. Masaomi is warning Mikado of the dangers. The yakuza and the gangs, and Izaya Orihara. Also, the Dollars, a gang with no color and hundreds of members. The boys get up and begin walking, the girl following across the rooftops silently.

They turn around a corner and a girl crashes into Mikado, both falling to the ground. Masaomi turns back and runs to the girl asking if she's alright. Mikado crawls over to them and apologizes as Masaomi lifts the girl up slightly. On her neck is a scar and as she opens her eyes, Mikado sees it. She begins to struggle and shoves away from Masaomi before getting up and running.

The boys look after her and ponder what happened until Masaomi gets up and tells Mikado how lucky he's been today, meeting his friends and Simon, seeing a vending machine get thrown by Shizuo and running into a cute chick. Mikado rises and asks if that's really good luck, Masaomi turns to him and tells him that he's happy that he's here and that they can hang out again. Mikado agrees and the girl on the rooftops silently laughs, thinking of how much they are going to regret saying that.

Suddenly, Masaomi runs over to the street and Mikado follows in confusion.

* * *

 _Kanra: No way. You saw the black bike in person, Taro?_

 _Setton: This happened around 9 o'clock?_

 _Taro Tanaka: Yeah Setton, how'd you know?_

 _Setton: Well, I guess you could say I was there too._

 _Kiba: I was as well!_

 _Taro Tanaka: Huh?!_

* * *

Mikado runs after Masaomi, questioning about the urban legend. Masaomi exclaims it's name and skids to a stop, breathing heavily. As they both look down the street, the Black Rider speeds past them. Mikado is shaking, but not of fear, of awe and excitement. He finally realizes that things will never the same again.

* * *

 _Taro Tanaka: Really? We probably passed each other in the street and didn't even know._

 _Setton: Maybe._

 _Kiba: I doubt it._

 _Taro Tanaka: By the way, who is Dotachin?_


	3. Meetings and Fights

Author's Note- ! I'll hopefully get a more consistent updating schedule sorted out eventually, but you don't wanna hear about that! I'll just get on with the story, shall I?

 **Disclaimer: Durarara sadly isn't mine, it belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda. The only things that are mine are my OC and whatever she does to mess up the plot line.**

* * *

 _3rd P.O.V._

A man is standing on a rooftop, looking down at a young girl who looks ready to jump off. In the shadows, a girl with black hair and glittering brown eyes is smiling to herself and watching over the proceedings.

The man is known as Izaya Orihara, an informant, he has shaggy black hair and reddish-brown eyes. He is wearing a black coat that goes down to his hips, with gray fur lining the edges along with a plain black tee-shirt and pants and dark brown shoes. He is 23 years old and stands at 5'9'', easily 5 inches taller than the girl in the shadows.

The girl standing at the edge of the building, ready to jump is known as Rio Kamichika. She is a 16 year old student who is contemplating suicide, clearly. She has brown hair, kept in pigtails, and brown eyes. The girl is the one who was mentioned in the last chapter, she was kidnapped and brought to the building she now stands on after being saved by the Black Rider. She is wearing a white blazer, a pink shirt, and jean shorts.

In the shadows, the girl is known as Hollow. Her last name isn't given to many people and it appears that we are no exception. She has, as formerly mentioned, black hair tied into a ponytail with messy bangs covering her forehead, glittering brown eyes that seem filled with mischief, and an amused smirk. She is wearing black skinny jeans, a white tee-shirt with the sleeves rolled up under a black sleeveless jean jacket, a pair of worn-out black converse, a black necklace with a skull pendant, and has three piercings in each of her ears. She is 22 years old and stands proudly at 5'4''.

The man, Izaya, proceeds to talk to the girl, Rio, confirming he was the one whom she had spoken to online. He taunts and annoys her for a while, and the girl in the shadows, Hollow, begins to grow bored. As Hollow is our main character, we must follow her movements for now.

Hollow silently, as always, spins over to the door to the stairs leading to the first floor of the building, and the exit. She hops down the stairs, her shoes not making a sound in the silent stairway. She reaches the bottom and walks over to the door.

* * *

 _Hollow's P.O.V._

Izaya is being quiet boring tonight, isn't he? I wonder when he'll tire of talking high school students to their deaths. I hope Shizuo spots him soon. I really want to join the game!

I walk over to the door and push it open, stepping outside, I look around cautiously. Even if people tend not to see me, they aren't going to ignore a door being opened and closed. Luckily, Izaya chose a spot where people rarely pass. He's always ever so thoughtful, though he never knows it.

I close the door behind me and walk down the street, shoving my hands in my back pockets. I wonder how the new kid is settling in. What was it? Mikado? Yes, I believe that was his name. I left on a rather abrupt note last night, I didn't even get to see where he lives.

I stroll down the streets, subconsciously sticking to the shadows and bypassing whoever is standing around this late at night. I walk down to the richer parts of Ikebukuro towards my apartment. By the time I arrive home, it's 2 a.m. and I am craving a coffee from the diner down the block. Instead of giving in, I walk into my building and slip into the elevator behind a man wearing a suit typing on a PDA.

He's my neighbor, Kaito Hirguso, and he works for Yagiri Pharmaceuticals as a lackey. Oh I'm sorry, I meant office worker. The elevator stops at our floor, floor 8, and the doors slide open. We both step out and walk towards our doors, mine being 13 and his being 15. I wait until he has unlocked his door and walked inside before opening my own.

Inside my apartment I see my usual clutter. I step in, taking my shoes off and turning left into my kitchen I open the fridge and pull out a jug of chocolate milk. I pour myself a glass and walk into the living room.

I guess I should explain why I'm talking,thinking, in this weird way, huh? Well, my psychiatrist said I have something wrong with me, but I just think they have something wrong with them. I'm positively normal! Other than the fact that I think to myself as though I'm narrating a story, but that's just because I am. I am narrating my own story, myself as the main lead and as the main lead I get to chose where to story goes.

In true main lead fashion, I have decided to get in on the action soon to begin in 'Bukuro. I'm going to join the little game that Izaya has set up, except he has no idea I plan on joining. Sometime in the next few days, hopefully, Shizuo will see Izaya in 'Bukuro and throw something or someone at him. That's where I'll step in, I'm going to get right in the middle of the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro and I'm going to do something absolutely stupid.

I live a safe life in this town, probably the safest seeing as nobody knows I'm here. However, I'm going to give it all up because I've grown bored of being invisible. I want to be seen and I want to be known. I don't want people to hear my name and say "Never met her before", I want people to hear my name and say "Stay away from her, she's dangerous."

I get up from the couch after finishing my milk and place the glass in the sink. Looking around my apartment I smile to myself before walking over to my laptop. I pull open the lid and log into the Dollars website. Silly Izaya, thinking he runs this gang behind the scenes. He has no idea just how many people have been invited by Kiba, the shadow leader.

* * *

 _3rd P.O.V._

Hollow spends most of the night talking to members of the Dollars and gaining information on people and events. She goes to bed at around 8 a.m. and sleeps until 10:30 a.m.. Hollow is used to sleepless nights, so two hours is like heaven to her.

She walks out of her apartment and goes to the diner down the street to get a coffee as usual. Of course, seeing as she is "invisible" Hollow mostly just grabs whatever is already made from the counter and leaves with someone else's drink. Today she got something with a lot of caffeine, twirled out of the diner and walked to the busier part of town.

Somewhere along the way, she heard a yell that sounded an awful lot like "I-ZAY-YA!" And took off running towards the source. By the time she got there, a crowd of people had surrounded the two fighting in the center. Not one to let a small thing like people delay her, she carefully stepped into the crowd and spun her way through.

When she got the front Shizuo was holding a stop sign above his head and Izaya was grinning, twirling his pocket knife. Shizuo had a few cuts here and there along his arms and face, most likely from Izaya. Hollow smirked to herself and spun right in between the two fighting males.

Izaya stopped in the middle of his sentence, he was teasing Shizuo, and looked down at the girl who was happily humming and looking back and forth between himself and Shizuo. Shizuo stopped swinging the sign and raised an eyebrow at the girl standing between him and the flea.

"Hello boys!" The girl sang in a quiet, yet attention grabbing voice. "Are you playing another game of tag?"

"This isn't tag lady! Get out of my way so I can kill that flea." Shizuo grit out between his clenched teeth.

"Oh but why would you want to do that? Izaya is such an interesting human, ne?" The girl grinned, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah Shizu, why would you want to do that?" Izaya asked innocently, eyes glinting in the sun.

"Izaya, don't taunt Shizuo! It's not nice and he might break something." The girl shook her finger at Izaya, "We don't want to waste the good Doctor Shinra's time, now do we?"

Shizuo grunted and glared at the girl, "Who are you."

"Who me?" The girl asked, pointing to herself. "I'm Hollow!"

"Well, Hollow. You're clearly new here, so move or I'll move you myself." Shizuo growled.

"New? I'm not new! I've lived here all my life!" The girl crossed her arms. "I went to Raijin Academy with both of you! I was in your class."

Izaya's eyes squinted slightly, "Really now, I don't remember you."

Shizuo dropped the sign in confusion. "I've never seen you before in my life."

The girl looked down, quiet laughter shaking her shoulders. "Of course you haven't, I didn't want you to."

* * *

 **Author's Note! Wahhh, sorry this is so short! I've had it written for almost two weeks I just forgot to update it! Hope you enjoy the cliff hanger!**


End file.
